


Choices Made

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-12
Updated: 2006-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you could save him with just one bite... would you do it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices Made

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tqpannie who asked for vamp!Ron.

I no longer feel true pain or sorrow. The last vestiges of those emotions died with my first life, I s'pose. My first life...

**Three days prior**

"Are you hungry?" he asks carrying a tray with two gold goblets filled to the brim. He practically glides into the room wearing a velvet jacket and white button-down shirt that frames the light ginger hair on his chest. The shiny black trousers he's wearing make his legs look longer than I remember.

He places the tray on the small bedstand beside the giant four-poster I'm currently lying in and when he reaches for me, I cringe and pull back. He's not the same boy I went to school with. He's tainted. He's not human.

"Don't look at me like that, Harry."

"Don't!" I push his hand away and draw the covers up under my chin as I draw my knees up to my chest. Only then do I realize I'm completely naked on the bed. "Wha- What did you do to me?" I could scent the moldy air and somewhere above me a pipe was leaking.

"You were dying, Harry. I had to save you," he says reaching for me.

"Don't fucking touch me, Ron!"

His complexion was as white as the shirt he wore making the sapphire blue of his eyes even richer than before. His hair, now long and pulled back at the nape, was as fiery red as Ginny's had ever been. He's not human... not anymore.

"What did you want me to do, Harry? Leave you to bleed to death?" He stood so fast, I barely registered the movement. "I couldn't just sit there and watch you die!"

"Why not," I snarled. "I WATCHED **YOU** DIE," I screamed. "I watched you die," I cried into my hands. My tears felt thick against my palm and when I opened my eyes, I found my palms bloodied.

"What the...."

"Blood-stained tears," he answered, his ruby lips glimmering in the torchlight. "Are you hungry?"

"You should've let me die," I growled.

"I couldn't do that," he replied, gliding out of the room once more. I cried into my hands again, the blood tears soaking the white duvet.

**The following night**

"You need to feed, Harry," Ron said carrying another infernal golden tray with its twin blood-filled goblets. I turned my face away from him and stared out of the only window in the room. The scenery never changed in the room and I wondered if it was a faux window like the ones in the Ministry.

"Why?" I croaked.

"Because you'll die if you don't," he replied standing so still beside the bed he looked like a statue.

"Then let me die," I whispered, resting my head on my knees.

"Dammit Harry! If you ever cared for me..."

My head snapped up and glaring at him, I snarled. "Cared? I fucking loved you! How could you.... how could you choose this?" I back-handed the goblets off the bedstand and watched fascinated as the blood dripped down the side and pooled on the floor. Licking my lips, I felt my fangs distend. "What did you do to me?"

He sat carefully beside me, his head bowed.

"Do you want to remember?"

"Remember what?" I asked cautiously.

"Your death," he replied meeting my gaze.

Shaking my head slowly, my gaze locked on his, I licked my lips as he licked his. Before I could think about anything, we were leaning toward each other and I could feel his breath against my lips when he spoke.

"You have to say you want it, Harry."

"I do," I breathed against his lips.

"Memories...?"

My mind flooded with memories of Ron and I sitting by a fire in the Gryffindor Common Room, of late nights spent laughing and talking about Quidditch and Death Eaters while we emptied another bottle of Firewhisky. Those were the memories that had survived my death. But Ron offered to share memories of my death. Those memories would not be my own.

Nodding, I closed the distance between us and claimed his lips with mine. Lapping at his lower lip, I tugged on it between my fangs and sucked on his tongue when he deepened the kiss, threaded his fingers in my hair and pushed me back against the mountain of pillows I was reclining against.

He trailed kisses down my jaw, whispering words I couldn't understand as he reached the pulse point at my neck. The piercing of skin wasn't as painful as I imagined it would be, but clutching at his shoulder, I threw my head back and moaned as his lips worked at my vein and almost reverently, he fed.

Suddenly, I felt a cold sweep over me that I had never felt before. I had once heard of Muggles dunking their young in ice baths to reduce fevers and as the blackness consumed me, I felt very much like I'd been dunked in an icy bath.

A shimmering image appeared... that night... the night I thought I'd lost him forever. The battle had been fierce and the Death Eater ambush had been successful in keeping back our reinforcements. Ron, Hermione and I knew we had to race on and reach Voldemort before he escaped again and foolishly, I had run ahead not thinking of what I would face when I reached the top of the clearing. I was watching the events unfold through Ron's eyes, however. I could see myself running forward and hear Ron's shouts of 'wait!' and 'wait for backup' but I raced on anyway.

I hadn't known she would be hiding behind that tree. I hadn't thought of anything but reaching Voldemort, but Ron saw her. He'd seen the cursed dagger in her hand and when she lunged for my back, Ron jumped between us. The dagger struck his back and as I whirled around, wand at the ready, I saw Ron's eyes, his mouth forming the words, 'sorry' and his body slumping to the ground.

_"NOOOOOO!!! AVADA KEDAVRA!" I screamed the hex, but she had already portkeyed to safety and there in the meadow, I wept and howled for my best friend, my protector and the only man I'd ever loved._

Hermione had raced up the hill to find me clutching Ron's lifeless body, his eyes open and mouth gaping. She never saw the hex and when the Death Eater summoned her lifeless body to him, I ran after her. Another foolish mistake! Had I stayed with him...

The image changed and I was atop a tree branch watching Sanguini with Ron's body in his arms, his fangs piercing Ron's skin as he whispered the incantation over and over like a prayer. 'Blood of my blood, flesh of my flesh, arise and be as one undead... unblemished... forever young.' Sanguini had saved him!

"I thought... I believed Voldemort had claimed your body as a prize," I somehow said to Ron's mind.

"Is that why you stormed the compound alone, Harry?"

Waking, shaking my head back and forth, I looked into his eyes and rested my forehead against his. "I promised Molly I would bring you home," I cried against his face. "I vowed I would," I added as I gripped the velvet jacket tightly, "...or I would die trying!"

"And you have," he said peacefully. "The same dagger that pierced me," he added ripping the buttons off his shirt as he tore it off to show me the scar that remained, "... was the same that ran you through. Just as my Master saved me... I had to save you, Harry. Please understand that. I couldn't... I couldn't spend eternity knowing I'd failed you!"

"You've never failed me," I whispered against his lips. "I'm sorry I didn't protect you," I clamored and he silenced me with a toe-curling kiss. My body reacted instantly to his touch and the scent of his blood made my stomach churn in hunger.

"You need to feed, Harry." Piercing his wrist with his fangs, he held the bloody limb to my mouth and slid the duvet down my body with his free hand, the back of his fingers grazing my chest and navel. "Please."

Looking deep into his eyes, I raised his wrist to my lips and laved the pulsing slit like a cat with cream, savoring the tangy, bitter taste of his blood and the heady scent of his growing arousal.

Hissing, he closed his eyes and licked his lips when I lapped his wrist again then opened them quickly, dark blue pools staring ferally at me as I wrapped my lips around the pinprick fang marks on his wrist and felt the first spurts of his blood hit the back of my throat.

"Yesssss," he hissed, gripping the base of my cock and squeezing firmly. "Mine!" he growled once more and in an instant, the duvet was on the floor and his ginger head was between my legs, his hands on my inner thighs spreading my legs far apart.

He took a deep breath, nuzzling my semi-erect cock as he pulled my hips further down on the bed and with his hands behind my knees, he placed my calves on his shoulders.

"I've missed your scent," he said reverently before engulfing my cock in his hot, wet mouth. _"And you taste as delicious as ever!"_

"Bloody fuck!" I moaned as he somehow retracted his fangs to take me fully in his mouth. "How do... how did you do... oh fuck that's good..."

I threaded my fingers in his hair and thrust my hips up to sink into that hot, wet heat even further. He squeezed my testicles as he swallowed me whole over and over then releasing me with a loud slurping pop, he sank his fangs into my thigh. The pleasure was instantly tripled and I arched off the bed, fisting the sheets.

_"We can be together forever,"_ he whispered to my mind. He lifted his gaze to meet mine and nodding, I pulled him up. I licked the blood off his lips and ground my cock against his, wrapping my legs around his.

"Are you going to shag me to death?" I asked waggling my eyebrows.

"Something like that," he answered and sinking his fangs into my neck, I saw vivid images of my death once more and felt his heart ache at the decision to Embrace me or let me go.

"Yours," I breathed against his ear. "Make me yours... Master."

I don't quite remember much after that, but lying here in his arms, my body sore, riddled with bite marks, I can't think of a better choice or a better place to be.


End file.
